Generally, the present application relates to flameless candles. Particularly, the present application relates to techniques for screwing an electronics insert into a waxen sidewall of a candle shell.
Flameless candle designs may use candle shells that include wax or a waxen material. As used herein, a waxen material is encompassing of wax, a wax substitute, or similar materials. The waxen material may allow the flameless candle to appear more like a traditional candle. While the waxen material may provide such benefits, it can be relatively expensive.
Because a flameless candle does not typically consume the candle, it may not be necessary to have a candle body that is completely solid. Instead, it may be preferable to have a hollow region within the candle body, such as a candle shell. Such a design requires less material. An electronics insert may then be inserted into the candle shell and at least partially into the hollow region.
One such candle shell is illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B. The candle shell 100 includes a sidewall 110 surrounding a hollow region 120. The candle shell 100 provides an opening 130 into the hollow region 120. Optionally, the candle shell 100 may include a well 160 having a bottom 140 and an ornamental wick 150.
Techniques for inserting the electronics insert into the candle shell may involve one or more intermediate steps. For example, it may be useful to secure the electronics insert to the candle shell. One technique for securing the electronics insert is to place the insert into the candle shell. Subsequently, hot wax or another sealant can be added between the electronics insert and the candle shell.
This process, however, can be relatively expensive and time consuming during the manufacturing process. Of course, the sealant has an associated material. Additionally, the steps of adding the sealant and waiting for drying take time. Furthermore, it may be useful to regulate the insertion depth of the electronics insert into the candle shell before applying the sealant. Moreover, the electronics insert may be damaged by the sealant (for example, hot wax) and, therefore, it may be useful to perform an additional step of protecting the insert before the sealant is applied. These techniques may also require a relatively complex production flow and expensive machine costs.